


和小镇男孩的一夜

by yiiiiiii



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 小镇男孩和他素未谋面的叔叔度过的成人之夜





	和小镇男孩的一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑PWP

躲过几乎擦着脸颊飞过自己的利器，男孩弯腰拾起那柄螺丝刀的同时不忘朝它来的方向比了一个中指：“你他妈的想杀了我吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，手滑了一下，”妮可悄悄藏起自己颤抖的右手，不紧不慢地走到尼禄边上咧嘴朝他吐了一口烟气， “实际上，我是朝着你的头扔的。”

“那可真是感谢你的手滑。”尼禄不悦地伸手挥去那团呛人的烟气，他把螺丝刀丢进工具箱里，大力扣上箱盖和保险扣。

“别那么暴躁，小宝贝，”妮可伸手搭上他的肩膀，重重地拍了两下，“不管怎么说，生日快乐。”

这可太出乎他的意料了，尼禄紧皱的眉头放松下来，鲜少在生日收到祝福的他有些羞怯地躲开妮可的视线，轻轻地回了一句：“谢谢。”

 

尼禄本以为自己会和过去的十七年一样一个人度过他的十八岁生日，一个人在空旷的房间里点起蜡烛，在自言自语般的“生日快乐”中独自咽下生日蛋糕。所以当他被妮可骗着推开镇上小酒馆的大门，被喷射的香槟和“生日快乐”的呼声包围的那一瞬间，泪水几乎冲出他通红的眼眶。

但这份感动并没有持续多久，敏感而害羞的男孩在被灌下两大杯啤酒之后便双颊通红，在众人的起哄中晃动着四肢手舞足蹈。也许是被酒精麻痹了神经，他将风衣甩到一边，模仿着过去溜进酒吧里所见过的舞男那样缠绕上舞台一侧的钢管，色情而暧昧地在上面摩擦。

人群狂热地呼喊着他的名字，这感觉好极了，第一次成为焦点的尼禄有些兴奋地想，仿佛他是什么令人崇拜的巨星。

“小鸡仔有什么看头。”

角落里的声音定格住舞池主角的动作，狂欢的人潮也跟着安静下来，跟着尼禄将视线汇聚到角落里的那个男人。他过长的蓬松银发看起来有几分邋遢，在短暂的几秒后才注意到自己处于风暴中心，和人群面面相觑了几秒后举起手中的甜品。

“生日快乐，小鸡仔。”他朝尼禄露出客套的笑容。

尼禄这才发现这是上午将刹车失灵的摩托车停在他店里的客人，他经过人群自然朝两侧分出来的通道，站到了男人跟前，弯下腰礼貌地鞠了一躬，用挑衅的语气伸手作出邀请：“shall we dance?”

“我没什么兴趣。”男人撑着下巴靠在吧台边上，将一勺巴菲送进嘴里。

 

他瞥见男孩在酒吧的背景音乐中摇晃起身子，精致的高跟皮靴伴着节奏轻点地面，接着自由且随性地伸展起四肢。上衣仅着的背心跟着肌肉运动向上抛起，露出低腰裤上一小截结实而饱满的腰部肌肉。

但丁被男孩毫无章法的舞蹈逗乐，放下了手中与酒吧气氛格格不入的草莓巴菲。他们个头差的不多，但丁只需微微低头，就能瞥见对方从背心宽大领口中漏出来的半个胸脯，其上覆盖的一层细密汗水在酒吧炫目的灯光中折射出诱人的光泽。他挑挑眉毛，在对方挑衅的一指中从座位上起身，轻轻地耸动着肩膀。

 

男人口中发出的闷哼包裹有情欲的味道，混合着甜味的冰冷呼吸拍打在尼禄脸上。充满挑逗的顶胯动作让青涩的男孩有几分欲罢不能，他挺起胸脯笨拙地迎合起男人的动作，身体相接的地方传来对方的灼热温度。

无论是凌乱的银发、下巴上的胡渣还是反光的红色风衣，这素未谋面的男人对他有着莫名的吸引力，就像是成人杂志上性感的女郎对青春期男孩的别样魅力。尼禄终于对上男人层层银发后的灰蓝色双眼，扯起对方后脑的头发狠狠亲吻上去。

 

“等一下，你太着急……”刚进家门尼禄便急不可耐地缠了上来，无法拽开这小子怪力的但丁只得任由青春期的大男孩蛮横地将他按倒在墙上，舌头肆意在他口中搅拌。这小子哪儿来这么大的力气，但丁的肩膀被他抓的生疼，一时担心自己会被他拆散。

男孩亲吻他的神情格外专注，紧皱的眉毛底下浅色的睫毛因为用力而微微颤动，头顶的日光灯在脸颊上落下几根细碎的剪影。撇开自己快要窒息这点，画面倒是令人赏心悦目。

但丁不得不捏了一把他的腰作为提醒，尼禄这才意识到自己的用力过猛，他松开那双早已经被他蹂躏红肿的嘴唇，刚想说句抱歉就被自己的口水呛得咳嗽不止，只能靠在但丁的肩上歇息片刻。

“放松点，别这么紧张，”但丁将颤抖的尼禄揽进怀里，拍拍他的后背以缓解痛苦，顺带着关上还敞着的公寓大门，“我想这并不是一个合适的地方。”

他怀里的男孩伸手指了指，温热潮湿的气息环在但丁颈间。但丁将风衣扔向沙发，扶着尼禄的腰走向卧室。

 

“吓到你了？”但丁拉下裤链的时候，瞥见尼禄呆滞的神情，嗤笑一声着摸了摸那丛毛茸茸的银发，“果然还是个小孩子。”

尼禄朝他比了个中指，赌气般握住胯间但丁半勃的阴茎上下套弄起来：“我很快就会让你这杂种欲仙欲死的。”

毫无章法的撸动不能带来任何快感，甚至扯到他股间的阴毛。但丁在疼痛中倒吸一口冷气，“如果你不想过会儿自己用手指玩屁股的话，”他捏住尼禄的下巴强迫男孩看着自，“就把你的手松开。”

尼禄能想象到那种疼痛，他送开口刚想说什么表示歉意，就被但丁按着后脑压进腿间的草丛中。浓烈雄性气息霎时间充斥着他的鼻腔和大脑，那根狰狞的肉柱便直直地耸立在眼前。这给他带来了不小的视觉冲击，尼禄一时间愣在原地。

“舔舔它。”但丁揉了揉他通红的耳朵尖。

尼禄耸耸鼻子，脸上挂了几分厌恶：“老天，这玩意儿可真够臭的。”但他仍是听话地伸出舌头，小心翼翼地用湿软的舌头划过柱身，再卷过湿漉漉的柱头。

“对，你做得很好，”但丁摸了摸他的脑袋，“然后张嘴，含住它。”

被温热口腔包裹住的瞬间，男人发出一声满足的长叹，欣慰地拍拍尼禄鼓胀的脸颊当作奖励：“好孩子。”

嘴巴被塞满的尼禄瞪着眼睛像是要说什么，随即便被口腔中跳动的巨物硬塞回去。老实说，他确实有被吓到，但丁的尺寸即使是在半勃状态下也已经不小，难以想象这东西真的硬起来会有多么惊人。

然而现在正是这勃起的硕大阴茎塞满他的口腔，害他只能从喉咙里挤出些“唔嗯”的闷响。它的主人则按住他的头部前后晃动，模拟着交媾的动作在他喉头轻轻抽插起来。

“很棒，宝贝，把屁股撅起来，”但丁轻轻地喘息着，一只手沿着男孩后背突出的脊椎滑到尼禄后腰裸露的尾椎，再从松垮的裤腰中探进内裤，用力在弹性十足的臀肉上捏了一把，“是时候给你奖励了。“

男人的手指进入了尼禄从未被开垦的处女地，粗糙的茧子从柔软肠壁刮过的时候一种奇异的快感从身体内部升腾起来，像有微弱的电流刺激着神经，害他马眼处兴奋地不停淌水。

没过多久，手指的数目增加到了三根，翻搅着他湿淋淋的肉穴。双腿发软的尼禄已经无法保持跪姿，不得不依靠着但丁瘫软在床侧，全身唯一的着力点便是被肉棒捣弄的口腔。粗大的硬物擦过他的上颚再深深撞进喉咙里，唾液混着腥臭的前列腺液从他嘴角漏下，落进同样湿滑的地板里。

“你看起来像个被人操熟的充气娃娃。“但丁终于在射出一发后将凶器从尼禄口中抽出，带出他射在男孩口中的过量精液。尼禄咳嗽着吐出那些浊白液体，用那双已经失焦的眼睛望向但丁的方向。

漂亮的眼睛，但丁想，那抹纯净得不带一丝阴霾的蓝让他的心小小地跳动了一下。底下的两瓣嘴唇透着红润的色泽，这让他想到了最爱的草莓巴菲，低头覆上尼禄的嘴唇品尝起这果实刚成熟时的甜美味道。

尼禄的大脑本就已经昏昏沉沉，突如其来的温柔亲吻让他有些不知所措，只得仰着头乖乖接受口中的爱抚。他已经没有力气去照料自己早已耸立的下体，只觉得那块地方沉甸甸得快要爆炸。

于是小狼狗推开但丁，隔着眼中积蓄已久生理盐水口齿不清地下了命令。

“快摸我，“他在但丁的舌头上啃了一口，抬起右手比了一个中指，”你这混账东西。“

“乐意效劳。”

 

尚存的自尊心让尼禄拒绝了男人的帮助，不得不依靠自己的力量从地上爬起。他只是想微微抬起身体，但稍一发力温热的液体便从双腿间汩汩流下，被沾湿的外裤贴在他赤裸的大腿上摩擦，像男人的抚摸那样又让他失了力气。

“操……”感到前端也滴滴答答地流出液体，尼禄暴躁地扯下自己的裤子，用一只手轻轻撸动起阴茎。他嗯嗯啊啊地喘着，大口大口向外吐着热气，暴露在空气中的半个屁股跟着自慰的频率在但丁脚边颤动。

但丁忍耐不住了，作为一个健全的男人。他无法移开自己落在男孩身上的视线，满脑子只想分开尼禄的大腿，然后将自己深深地埋进那处温暖的巢穴，将这只嚣张的小狗操到失去吠叫的力气。他粗暴地抓住尼禄的腕子将人整个扯起扔进床里，然后如他所想的那样抓着大腿内侧的软肉分开男孩的大腿，露出那个往外冒着热气的艳色肉穴。

“现在，我们可以共舞了。”

 

“哈啊——”肉穴被破开的瞬间，尼禄发出一声夹杂着疼痛的兴奋呻吟发泄出来，接着又咬牙用握紧的拳头遮住嘴。他的腰被但丁弯折起来，浓稠的精液溅得浑身都是。男人并没有因为他是初次手下留情，从一开始便一下一下地深插到底，尼禄的耳中一时间只有肉体相撞所带起的噗啾噗啾的水声，最开始的痛感也被快感趋于同化，刺激着他的神经。

“嗯哼？”但丁注意到男孩紧皱的眉头和遮挡脸部的手，不满地闷哼一声撞过尼禄的敏感点，与生俱来的征服欲驱使着他拉开那只煞风景的小狼蹄子按在一边，另一只手捏住溢满津液的下巴，“叫出来，我喜欢听。”

果不其然，那双好看的蓝眼睛又恶狠狠地瞪了他一样，但在这种情况下看起来更像是在朝他撒娇。但丁哑哑地笑出声来，伸手将遮挡视线的银发撩至头顶：“没事没事，我对于训狗很有耐心。”

与邋遢的外形所不符，但丁露出的全脸帅气且充满荷尔蒙，蓝灰色的眼睛散发着成熟男人特有的魅力。尼禄在短暂的四目相对中心脏突突突地跳了起来，刚刚发泄过的阴茎又颤巍巍地立了起来。他想找个枕头好遮挡一下自己发烫的脸，才发现枕头早已被搁到自己腰下，只好歪头躲开那道炙热的视线死咬住下唇。

但丁放缓了攻势，不再像最开始那样全力冲刺，只是一下下的在穴口处浅插，引得男孩用脚踢他。

“你信不信……我捏碎你那该死的……蛋蛋……”尼禄压抑着声音怒吼，但这威胁显然没有任何作用，像棉花糖一般轻飘飘地浮在空气中。但丁俯下身在那张倔强的嘴上亲吻，又凑到男孩耳侧，啃咬着耳廓朝里面吹气。柔软的长发刺人的胡茬划过尼禄的侧脸，微微的痒感让他小声哼哼起来。

“尼禄，我的小宝贝……”他在小狼狗耳侧柔声呼唤，引得身下人一阵战栗。没脱的高筒皮靴和小腿一起环上他的腰，让他不禁回想起酒吧里见到的那个浑然不知自己有多么性感的男孩：“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“你他妈的又要……说什么屁话……”

“你该感激我，”但丁用拇指划过尼禄的犬牙，压低了嗓子蛊惑起男孩，“你没注意到吗，那些为你欢呼的人群，他们每一个都想操你，如果没有我，你可能正在被十几个或者更多的男人上。他们会掰开你的屁股，往里头塞进不止一根污秽的阴茎，装不下的就塞进你的嘴里，或是——”他划过尼禄结实饱满的胸肌，“——尽可能地利用你每一寸皮肤。”

“……他们会在你的小洞里轮流发泄，一根出去了，另一根再撞来，永不停止地往里面射入脏臭的精液，把你的小腹撑得胀痛，”他按了按尼禄的肚子，“他们会把你调教成只要看见男人就会张开腿的放荡婊子，所有人都可以上你。”

“修理铺会变成专属于你的妓院，恶心的男人们排着队来上你。他们会在修理铺里将你压在墙上操，那些你所熟识的修理工具都会塞进你那张永不满足的贪婪小嘴中，干干净净地进去，然后拿出来时沾满你的肠液。”

“不过看起来——”但丁碰了碰尼禄哭泣不停的阴茎，然后坏心眼地用手握住根部，“你对那些充满了期待。”

“松手……”尼禄的眼里蓄满生理盐水，他喉咙里发出野兽被制服后咕噜噜的声音，早已经失去当初嚣张的气焰。

“试试求我怎么样？”但丁朝他咧嘴一笑。

“操，”已经没有力气跟他贫嘴的尼禄轻轻地骂了一声，仰起头用鼻子蹭了两下但丁的侧脸，“可以了吗？”

这敷衍的态度让但丁皱了皱眉头，但当他对上尼禄的视线，宛如小狗般汪汪的眼睛让他无法控制地心软下来，松开了箍住尼禄根部的束缚：“好吧好吧，算我输了。”

热液从男孩抖动的阴茎中喷发出来，高潮过后的余韵让他一阵阵地痉挛，翻着白眼脱力地陷进柔软的床里。但丁埋在他体内的性器也跟着射进他体内，顺着混合的体液滑出男孩的身体。但他的下身仍然高昂，丝毫没有软下来的趋势。

他在尼禄白皙的屁股蛋上拍了两下：“你还行吗，小东西？”尼禄沉重的喘息回荡在空荡的房间里，但丁挑挑眉，不忍心再折腾这初尝禁果的男孩，用手撸动起自己的阴茎打算草草了事。他正为自己没有满足的小兄弟叹着气，背后伸过来一双手将他按回床里。

“还没完呢，老东西，”尼禄爬到身上，坐在但丁的胯部比出一个挑衅的中指，“这次我要在上面。”他扶正男人粗硬的阴茎，对准自己的肉穴直直坐下去。他终于不再压抑自己的声音，混杂着脏话的呻吟声随着身体的颠簸断断续续地从口中溢出。

但丁便歪头躺着看尼禄坐在自己身上放荡浪叫的媚态，充满期待地舔了舔嘴唇：“看来我确实是捡了个宝贝。”

“等着……瞧……你这混蛋……”尼禄俯身磕上他的嘴唇，再用湿滑的舌头舔过但丁扎人的下巴，口水流了但丁一脸，“我会让你爽上天的。”

 

尼禄醒来的时候，正午的太阳温暖地打在他和但丁的身上。他正打量着那张帅气地脸，男人突然睁开眼睛，和他四目相对。尼禄的心再次突突突地跳起来，他看见但丁张开了嘴。

“既然我们都睡了，”但丁单手撑起上半身，暧昧的目光扫过尼禄光裸的身体，接上自己的话“维修费就不用交了吧？”

“……”尼禄几秒之后才反应过来但丁所指的是什么，脸色一沉将人踢下了床。

End.


End file.
